


forever is in your eyes

by jjayseungs



Series: for yeonkai [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Songfic, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjayseungs/pseuds/jjayseungs
Summary: forever is comparatively vague, but hueningkai knows that forever is the only time he wants to spend with yeonjun.(a compilation of short stories vary in length and genre for yeonkai)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: for yeonkai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120403
Kudos: 7





	forever is in your eyes

Yeonjun surprises him with a kiss on the forehead.

The clock strikes at 1.30 am, and Yeonjun had this crazy idea of going on a late-night drive across the never-sleeping city. Hueningkai, already in his pyjamas and having a cuddling session with his plushies, stares into Yeonjun's expectant eyes in disbelief. 

"Hyung, I was already sleeping," Hueningkai answers as Yeonjun pulls him up from the bed. He growls in unsatisfaction. It was a tiring day at work, and all Hueningkai wanted was to sleep the fatigue away, but Yeonjun has better plans than getting a good night sleep. 

Yeonjun smiles at him, too brightly that Hueningkai thought it is already morning. The shine in those eyes, the innocent happiness sparkling in those orbs resonates through his soul, waking up his senses and sending them to an override. He feels energetic, and Yeonjun keeps looking at him as if he holds the stars in his eyes.

The elder kisses him on the lips, brief, sweet, and Hueningkai grunts when Yeonjun pushes him away. "The stars are beautiful tonight, Huening-ah," he exclaims, pulling Hueningkai closer to the windows, pointing at each star on the dark sky. His eyes land on Hueningkai's again, softer, oozing with profound love, "I would like to see them with you," 

Yeonjun knows how to make him lose his mind. Yeonjun knows how to take his breath away. Yeonjun knows how to make him feel like he is the luckiest human on the planet.

The elder pulls him in, and Hueningkai falls into Yeonjun's arms; those muscular hands are encircling his waist skillfully, securing him in place and guarding him in his territory. Hueningkai inhales a sharp breath, feeling the familiar sting on his skin as the latter smiles at him blindingly. 

"What do you say?" Yeonjun asks playfully. His velvety voice is music to his ears, sending him to Nirvana, and Hueningkai gives into temptation. Those suggestive eyes are waiting for his reply, thirsty for confirmation, cheekily testing his patience, and God, Hueningkai is so in love that it blows his mind.

Hueningkai can never say no to those eyes. 

The refreshing night breeze greets them warmly as they opened the windows. 

Hueningkai exhales a deep breath as he allows the coldness of night to engulf him, while Yeonjun holds his other hand to keep him warm. 

They are driving across the bridge, under the neon lights, the stars are twinkling massively above their heads, and Hueningkai finds one of them gleaming from Yeonjun's eyes.

Yeonjun's car stops when they reach the Han River. The elder unbuckles Hueningkai's seatbelt, smiling at him and kisses him on the lips briefly. Hueningkai can only smack him on the chest, but the smile on his face and the red on his cheeks are only of happiness.

They exit the car and approaches the vacant bench. Yeonjun holds his hands all the while, and his heart rate speeds up as the other kisses his bare hands repeatedly, cuddling closer to him and resting his head on Hueningkai's shoulder.

"It is beautiful," Hueningkai says, looking at the stars on top of their heads with a heart full of love.

"I told you it is beautiful," Yeonjun replies, playing with their intertwined fingers, counting them, pinching them, and Hueningkai watches his every move with fond eyes. 

Hueningkai exhales a breath as he remarks, "I believe you, Yeonjun-ssi," he teases, and the elder tenses immediately.

"I told you not to call me that way!" Yeonjun pouts, his doe-eyes are drooping from sadness, and a part of Hueningkai dies. _He is so adorable_ ; his heart stammers. 

He inches closer to the elder and carefully holds his chin. He looks into those eyes for one last time and kisses Yeonjun tenderly. Their lips are moving in sync, rhythmically dancing with each other, and Hueningkai knows this is love and nothing else. 

Hueningkai breaks the kiss for a moment to catch his breath but instantly resumes when Yeonjun growls in dissatisfaction. He smiles into the kiss as he feels the latter relaxing in his hold, pressing their bodies closer and merging their wandering souls. 

Yeonjun breaks their kiss, his chest heaves up and down, but the smile on his face lights up the entire night in the most breathtaking way. The elder rests his forehead against Hueningkai, and all he can do right now is steal multiple pecks on Yeonjun's swollen lips.

"I am still mad at you, Huening, even though you kissed me," Yeonjun says, masking his voice with anger, but Hueningkai only hears the bubbling laughter waiting to erupt. 

Hueningkai smirks, "you can be mad at me all night long, Yeonjun-ssi,"

Yeonjun hits him on the chest hard, and Hueningkai reels him in again, kissing the anger away from Yeonjun.

Yeonjun melts and _melts_ into the fluttery touch until he renders the latter with nothing but red, puckered lips and crimson, glowing cheeks. Their hearts are beating at an inhumane speed, but the rush of adrenaline flowing in their veins make them feel alive and in love. 

Under the thousand stars, Hueningkai kisses him, teases him, loves him, with every fibre of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for every error contained in this story. thank you so much for reading. comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> take care. best regards.


End file.
